Groupy Love
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: School of Rock is doing grate that they even been getting Fan Mail. As for Tomika she has one fan that is crushing on her. Will Tomika fimd out who it is and if so who is it? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and works for Nick and Nick's School of Rock in anyway.

* * *

The secret band of School of Rock has been going strong. The only person really knows who School of Rock was Clark. At first Mr. Finn and the others where worried that the secret would be leaked out due to him. However so far Clark had failed every time exposing the secret. After awhile everyone ended forgetting about Clark possibly knowing about the band.

When they first started out they been getting some fan mail. Most of it was to Freddy but Tonika also had a few. Even though it did not had their names on it did describe them on the envelope. There was one fan that gave Tomika fan mail almost every day. Tomika felt good but wanted to know who this mystery fan was. She thought she would never find out. That's when Valentine's day was coming.

She gotten a rose and a note from the same fan. She smiled even if she was not into the whole girly stuff. Summer for one was jealous that her best friend got a flower and she has not gotten anything yet. She hoped Freddy would but so far nothing. The note explained he will reveal himself outside in the court yard tonight. Tominka smiled and could not wait to find out who is this fan of hers.

That night she was under the stars of the school court yard. She then seen a picnic set up and smiled. She sat down next to the basket that had a note on top. The note read 'I hope you will enjoy this picnic with me. I wanted to show my true feelings to you and the only way I could think of is doing all of this. Please close your eyes until I tap your shoulder.'

Tomika did what was asked of her and just waited for the tap. When she got it her eyes widen. She was in shock and backed up slowly to see it was Clark.

"Is this some kind of trick Clark?"

"No it's not. I feel in love with you before you became S.O.F. I never knew you had such great talent. See the basket is not even empty as I made your favorite to show you this is no trick."

Tomika smiled seeing that Clark really did make her favorite. Then a thought came to her head and had to know.

"If you really like me then why are you trying to expose the band?"

"I was jealous that I was not apart of the band. My jealousy just got in the way of my feelings for you."

"Wow Clark no one really had any feeling for me other then friendship. If you truly have feelings for me you would do anything I ask?"

"Of cores Tomika anything."

"Strip to your boxers."

Clark did it without hesitation and Tomika was shocked he was doing so. When the shirt came off Tomika was impressed of Clark's chest. It was not like Freddy's when she seen it a couple of times but still he had a nice chest. Once Clark was only in his boxers something came over her. She must know what he was packing seeing the budge in his boxers.

Before Clark could say anything Tomika pulled down Clark's boxers to reveal Clarks big dick. It looked bigger then her dildo that she hides. Tomika's dildo was a good six inches while Clark was eight inches. Tomika's pussy was getting wet on the impressive size and she just had to have it. Clark eyes widen as Tomika slid her mouth over his dick. He never thought he would get a blow job out of this.

Clark just moaned as Tomika sucked away. Clark wanted to face fuck her but held back just incase she stops. Clark was soon getting on edge and thought it was only right to warn Tomika. Tomika for one did not cair. She wanted to taste cum for the first time. After a few more bobs Clark could no longer hold back as he shot his load into her mouth. Tomika swallowed with ease and Injoyed Clark's cum.

His cum was nice and sweet. She soon stood up and started to make out with him. This also was his first kiss and he did not care if he was tasting his own cum. Tomika soon sat him down at one of the tables. Clark soon watched as Tomika sexually undressed herself. Clark was once again hard and Tomika just smiled seeing how fast Clark can get hard. Tomika soon played with her B cup breasts as she rubbed her pussy.

Clark began slowly jacking himself off as Tomika got closer to him. She soon sat on the table and leand back with her legs spread giving Clark a great view of her pussy. Clark just watched as Tomika kept rupping herself soon she ended up squirting onto Clark and onto herself. Something took over Clark as he soon started to eat out Tomika. She was moaning in no time and was surprised he was better then Summer.

Tomika pushed Clark's head more into her pussy as she kept moaning. Soon enough she squirted again. This time it was all over Clark's face which he did not mind one bit. He soon went on top of her and the two made out. As they did so Clark was squeezing her breasts making Tomika moan. Soon his other hand made it to her pussy and started to finger it. Soon Clark had three fingers into Tomika.

Tomika kept moaning as they made out. Soon enough Tomika squirted once again. Clark soon took his fingers out when the kiss broke.

"Fuck me now I need it now."

Clark soon slid his dick into Tomika's pussy slowly. As every inch slid into her she moaned as she held onto his back. The thrusting started off slow and then he started to thrust faster and faster causing both of them to moan. After a few more thrusts Tomika ended up squirting into each other. This caused Clark to fuck faster and harder into Tomika making her squirt even more. Soon Clark was on edge and pulled out as he came on Tomika. The two soon made out one last time for the night. The two soon ended being a couple and Clark ended joining the band.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know.


End file.
